


please forgive me, im sorry.

by larrycrybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, im sorry for this, its gonn be emotional and a rollercoaster, there will be mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycrybaby/pseuds/larrycrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry got his big break without Louis knowing. 7 years later, harry retires due to a personal sickness. Louis and harry will reunite eventually. its not gonna end pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bradford, England/September 25, 2015/ 10:35 AM**

Louis woke up and felt emptiness beside him. There were no warm arms around him nor was someone staring at him with wide glossy eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Babe?” He called out to a surprisingly empty flat. He picked up a pair of sweatpants and made his way into the kitchen expecting Harry to be making breakfast.

Nothing.

He didn’t see anyone nor any dishes moved around representing someone having been in here before him. He went back to **their** room and grabbed his phone seeing 0 notifications. He quickly dialed Harry and bit his lip pacing back and forth. No answer. He texted Harry asking his whereabouts and decided to get in the shower to keep himself busy.

_‘He’ll be back. Everything is okay.’_

**8:01 PM**

Louis sat on their couch staring at his phone that never buzzed. Now he was worried. This was unlike Harry to simply leave without saying anything. Nor to not reply to him all day. His phone finally buzzed and he picked it up without a thought.

“Harry!” He all but screamed into the phone.

“Um..I like your enthusiasm but it isn’t Harry.” He heard Zayn’s voice reply. Louis sighed heavily and muted the TV.

“Oh. Hi Zayn.”

“What’s wrong Lou?” Zayn asked softly.

“Harry just- he isn’t here Zayn! I woke up but he was gone.” Louis said trying to maintain his blood pressure stable.

Zayn looked at his phone as he heard a small ding and saw a message from Harry.

_**8:06 PM from (Harry): ‘zayn! He said yes! I’m in Syco! I can’t** **believe this is happening.’**_

_**8:07 PM from (Harry): ‘I feel horrible but it was the only way to do it.’** _

“I’m sure he’ll turn up soon. Or he’ll contact you. You want me to go over with you for the night?” Zayn asked feeling guilty as hell. He was the one in the first place who was able to get Harry that audition with Simon.

Louis sniffed feeling a new set of tears coming. “Please.” He whispered.

“Be there in a few.” Zayn replied before hanging up.

_**8:10 PM to (Harry): ‘this better be worth it. He is a mess and its only been one day. I swear harry I love you mate but im not too sure about this anymore.’**_

_**8:11 PM from (Harry): ‘ I know. Keep him sane.’** _

Zayn scoffed and threw his phone on the couch before grabbing his keys.

 _“Harry…where are you love? Can you please just reply to ONE of my messages? Zayn is coming over for the night. Just thought I’d let you know. I miss you baby. Where are you? Please just come back to me. It’s been one day but its felt like months. I love you so much sweetcheeks.”_ Louis hung up his phone after recording what was the twentieth voicemail of the day. He stared with glossy eyes at nothing before he heard the door start to open. He whipped his head around and hoped to see his baby enter the door.

“Hey mate.” Louis sighed and turned around as he saw it was only Zayn. Louis felt him sit beside him and stared at the TV.

“Has he talked to you?” Louis muttered softly.

Zayn felt horrible lying but he did it anyways. “Nope.”

Louis nodded and laid his head on his shoulder. “Did I do something?” He wondered out loud.

Zayn quickly shook his head and wrapped his arms around Louis and held him tightly. “No Lou, I’m sure he has a perfectly good reason for doing this.” He said through gritted teeth. He felt Louis nod before sitting up and turning up the TV.

_“Big news for Simon Cowell and his record company! A new addition has been made this earlier evening. Harry Styles has just been signed! This young boy managed to meet with Simon and blew his mind away! What will come next for Harry and his newfound career? Stay tuned on E! news. Now onto last weeks fashion show…”_

Louis turned off the TV and started to breathe deeply. “New found career my ass.” He muttered before grabbing his phone. _“ Fuck you Harry. You-you think you can just walk out of my goddamn life and begin a whole separate one on your own? Well you know what? You do your OWN life and ill do mine. I’m not going to wait for you. Nice to know how much I REALLY meant to you. I’m glad I found out now instead of waiting for you forever like a lost puppy. Good luck and say Hi to simon for me yeah? Seems like you’ll be having a BLAST from now on. Goodbye.”_

Louis threw his phone against the wall and heard glass shattering and started to cry. He felt like a piece of trash. All those words of love and the future were all bullshit.

Zayn tried to calm him down and held him close. He was going to kill Harry.

“I’m done with him Zayn. I-I can’t handle this.” Louis said as he clutched Zayn’s shirt in his fist.

“Everything will work out love. Try and calm down for me yeah?” He asked before Louis suddenly pushed him away and ran to the restroom. Zayn found him crouched down puking into the toilet. He rubbed his back and helped him so he could wash his mouth.

“How about bed now?” Zayn asked as he led him out. Louis nodded and started to walk slowly into the- **his** bedroom now. Zayn helped him into the bed and laid down next to him putting his arm around his shoulder, rubbing his hand soothingly to help and calm him to sleep.

“I’m sorry.” Zayn whispered once he knew Louis was sound asleep. He drifted off to sleep with guilt weighing on his mind.

**Random hotel /London, England/ 11:55 PM**

Harry laid on his bed with his phone lying on top of his chest listening to the soothing sound of Louis’ voice through the small speakers. All up until he heard the last message.

 _“_ _Fuck you Harry…….Goodbye.”_

Harry locked his phone and started to regret his decision as soon as he heard his door open and a random girl walk in.

“So..I’m your girlfriend?” The unknown girl said. Harry sat up and nodded before standing up and grabbing her hand.

_‘Here we go.’_

 


	2. Not an update! Author's note!!

Hi everyone, this note is long overdue and I deeply apologize. The hiatus has not been anything easy on me and I think that is what may have caused such a long freeze in continuing this work. I got back into reading fics this past week and decided to check up on this fic. I remember clearly where I wanted to go with this and appreciating the summer vacation, I want to let you all know I will be updating quite soon. Bear with me please as I have exciting plans for this fic. Thank you to all those who have bookmarked this book and who had commented on it. Sit tight and expect an update sometime next week! (:

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah….this chapter had a lot of zouis and I kinda like how it was written so that’s the way im going to keep it. Harry is a dick for leaving louis like that but its gonna have a lot more drama so hold on. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please comment as it does help me a lot! My tumblr is @larrycrybaby so you can go follow me on there as well to stay updated on the progress of this fic. Depending on the reaction of you guys will determine how often ill update this. Have an awesome day/ night ! (:


End file.
